One Piece: Grand Battle! 7
One Piece: Grand Battle! 6 is the seventh game in the One Piece: Grand Battle! series. It was released on March 5, 2013 for the PlayStation 3. It covers the One Piece story up to the Fishman Island Saga. Playable Characters # Luffy # Edward Newgate # Shanks - with Yasopp, Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo as support. # Zoro # Nightmare Luffy # Calgara # Sanji # Shirahoshi - with Neptune as support. # Jigoro # Chopper - with Kureha as support. # Jimbei # Dracule Mihawk # Monster Chopper # Robin # Smoker # Duval - with Rosy Life Riders and Motobalo as supprt. # Bellamy - with Sarkies as support. # Nami # Urouge # Brook # Kuro - with Jango and Buchi-Sham as support # Boa Hancock - with Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia as support. # Gan Fall - with Aisa and Laki as support. # Franky # Mr. 2 Bon Clay - with Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas and Lassoo as support. # Usopp # Sniper King # Marco # Paulie - with Iceberg, Tilestone and Peeply Lulu as support. # Wiper - with Braham, Kamakiri and Genbo as support. # Tashigi # X Drake # Arlong - With Kuroobi and Chew as support. # Crocodile # Eneru - with 60,000,000 Volt Julungul as support. # Rob Lucci - with Hattori as support. # Gecko Moria - with Doppelman as support. # Hody Jones - with Ikaros Much, Daruma, and Dosum as support. # Mr. 1 - with Miss Doublefinger as support. # Spandam - with Funkfreed as support. # Oars # Vander Decken IX - with Wadatsumi as support. # Trafalgar Law - with Bepo and Jean Bart as support. # Hatchan - with Camie and Pappug as support. # Emporio Ivankov # Hina - with Fullbody as support. # Zambai - with Square Sisters as support. # Eustass Kid # Killer # Sentomaru - with Pacifista as support. # Caribou - with Coribou and Momoo as support. # Doctor Hogback - with Cindry and Inuppe as support. # T-Bone - with Wanze and Nero as support. # Fukaboshi - with Mamboshi and Ryuboshi as support. # Magellan - with Venom Demon as support. # Capone Bege # Hannyabal - with Sadie and Jailer Beasts as support. # Wapol - with Kuromarimo, Chess, and Chessmarimo as support. # Perona - with Kumacy as support. # Marshall D. Teach - with Van Auger, Jesus Burgess and Doc Q as support. # Scrathmen Apoo # Ryuma # Jewelry Bonney # Vivi - with Chaka and Pell as support # Jozu # Zeff - with Patty and Carne as support. # Zeo # Ohm - with Satori, Gedatsu and Shura as support. # Morgan # Kaku # Jabra # Inazuma # Don Krieg - with Gin as support. # Igaram - with Mr. 9 and Miss Monday as support. # Foxy - with Hamburg and Porche as support. # Demaro Black # Shiryu - with Lafitte, San Juan Wolf and Catarina Devon as support. # Yama # Vista # Mr. 3 - with Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine as support. # Absalom # Basil Hawkins # Sengoku # Montblanc Cricket - with Masira and Shouou as support. # Blueno - with Fukuro, Kumadori and Kalifa as support. # Carue - with members of the Super-Spot Billed Duck sqaud as support. # Avalo Pizarro - with Vasco Shot as support. # Alvida # Buggy - with Mohji and Cabaji as support. # Bartholomew Kuma # Pandaman - with Panda Sharks as support. # Kuina - with Young Zoro as support. # Fisher Tiger - with Aladdin and Otohime as support. # Monkey D. Garp # Portgas D. Ace # Aokiji - with Ice Bike as support. # Kizaru # Akainu Stages # Foosha Village # Isshin Dojo # Syrup Village # Baratie # Arlong Park # Loguetown # Inside Laboon # Whiskey Peak # Little Garden # Drum Castle # On Scissors # Alubarna # Mock Town # North Forest # Angel Island # Upper Yard # Shandora # Ark Maxim # Sexy Foxy # Franky House # Dock 1 # Puffing Tom # Rocketman # Enies Lobby # Tower of Law # Bridge of Hesitation # Dead Forest # Wonder Garden # Hogback's Mansion # Mast Mansion # Oars's Domain # Duval's Base # Shakky's Rip-Off Bar # Auctioning House # Sabaody Park # Amazon Lily # Kuja Castle # Inferno Hell # Newkama Land # Eternal Hell # Marineford HQ # Sea Floor # Mermaid Cove # Ryugu Palace # Forest of the Sea # Conchcorde Plaza # Noah Category:2013 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:One Piece Games Category:One Piece (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels